Bad Dreams & Slytherins
by IHeartEscapetheFateandBoTdF
Summary: Hermione begins to have bad dreams of Draco being killed by the Dark Lord and she sees herself sacrifice her own life for him. What happened to hating each other? And, what happened to the Dark Lord being dead?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning and Questions

_His blood dripped onto the ground as he lay lifeless looking on the table in front of one of the most darkest, evilest wizard of all time. Voldemort. His blonde hair was soaked with his own blood, cuts and bruises where able to be seen in the places where is shirt was ripped to pieces. The Dark Lord laughed harshly as he brought his wand down to Draco's neck. No… This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be killed. I loved him too much. His silver eyes where closed and I looked up over at Harry, who was trapped against Voldemort's father's bones. Ron was being held by Belatrix, her wand pressed harshly against his cheek._

_"P-Please don't k-kill him," I whispered. Voldemort's head twisted so fast towards me, that I made a gagging sound in the back of my throat. He was so evil and grotesque looking._

_"I must. He has betrayed us, but don't worry mudblood, you will be joining this traitor soon," his voice was mocking and ice cold._

_"K-kill me f-first. Please. I don't want to see him die," I cried and I noticed how Harry struggled in his binding position._

_"Hermione, don't! Remember what you said during our third year…. He isn't worth it!" Harry yelled, struggling again._

_I didn't bother saying anything to that. Malfoy was definitely worth dying for. I wouldn't have said this in the past, but it was different now… We helped each other through difficult times when our work got hard. Even though he didn't want anything to do with me at first. Now, it was different. Now, I would literally die for him._

_Voldemort gave me this long chilling look before he walked over to me slowly. I closed my eyes and then later…. When I opened them, it was dark and Voldemort and Malfoy where no where to be seen. What the heck?_

* * *

><p>Hermione abruptly sat up in her bed. The Gryffindor common room where she slept was dark and stuffy inside. Sweat dripped down both sides of her cheeks. She has been having the same dream since the beginning of the school year. She didn't know why because one: she hated Draco Malfoy and he hated her. Two: the dark lord was supposed to be dead, so how could she be having this dream? Hermione got up from her bed quietly, trying not to wake the others from their probably peaceful dreams, and walked to the bathroom to wash her face to get the sleep out of her eyes.<p>

She looked at herself in the mirror and glared at the person who stared back. Her hair was a tangled mess, even more so then normal. Her eyes where blood shot, and she was all sweaty looking and gross. Her night clothes where all wrinkled and rolled up. She scrunched her nose up in disgust as she looked at herself. She sighed before deciding a shower was in order. So, she undressed and turned on the warm water in the shower. When the water hit her sore body, she instantly relaxed.

Not knowing how long she stood in the shower room, she opened her tired eyes and picked up a wash rag to wash her eyes to get rid of the drowsiness that she still had. Then, she stepped out of the shower, dressed into her school uniform early, and headed to the library, managing to successfully not wake up the rest of the girls in her common room.

When she got there no one was in it yet except the librarian who was sitting at her desk, glasses on , and her nose in a book. She only looked up when she noticed Hermione walk into the room. She nodded her head slightly in greeting before going back to her book. Hermione smiled happily before walking over to the tables that where in each row of bookshelves for students to sit at once they found their book, or had homework to do, which Hermione had very much of. Her smile faded when she dug around for her homework and found she had a whole stack of it. She had to write a paper for potions, herbology and one for McGonagall's transfiguration class.

She began to wonder if the teachers really liked her. If they did, maybe they wouldn't hand out so much homework in one day. She spread it all out on one table and got her quill and ink bottle out, dipped her quill in and began to write down reasons why you shouldn't use a bad wand when your trying to change an animal into an object. She remembered when Ron drove his dad's blue magic flying car into the womping willow and ended up getting his wand snapped in two.

In McGonagall's transfiguration class he ended up turning his traitor rat into a cup, but you could still see the rat's fur and long gross tail hanging out. She thought about using that as an example, but thought better of it, because knowing Ron and Harry, they where probably going to want to copy off her homework. She sighed and put her head down on the table, she felt like pounding it against the table top. She hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, all because of one certain Slytherine jerk, and having this much homework to do was a lot of pressure.

"How can you be up so early doing…. Homework?" The sound of Harry Potter's voice made Hermione jump slightly in her seat and look at him with a glare. She knew she shouldn't take her frustration out on him, but did he really and truly have to ask her that when she was already annoyed?

"I need to finish some homework before the due date and I couldn't sleep because…. I had another nightmare again, Harry. I don't know what to do about them, they are starting to make me really scared," she began to babble to him, and he was looking at her with a worried look.

Harry looked around before turning his attention back to Hermione. "Was it about Voldemort again?" He asked in a whisper and Hermione nodded her head in answer. She looked down at the table top, not sure if she should tell him that Malfoy was in it and she sacrificed herself for him to live….

"Harry, if I tell you this will you promise not to get upset? Please, it is just a dream," Hermione asked, in a low and worried voice. Harry nodded his head at his best friend and was really starting to worry about her when he noticed that she was more skinnier then normal, had dark tired circles under her eyes, and looked very stressed out.

"Sure, you can tell me anything you want 'Mione. I won't get upset," Harry promised her and he sat down in the chair across from her, letting her know that he was listening.

"The nightmare had Voldemort in it…. And Malfoy. It also had me giving up my life for him so he could live… Malfoy I mean. I don't know why because we have always hated each other since the first day of school, not to mention all the torture he has put me through. Why the heck would I give up my life for him? It's not like we would fall in love… no that is impossible," Hermione said, sounding exasperated.

Harry could tell he had wide, shocked eyes by the look Hermione had on her face, and she put her head back down on the table. "I knew you where going to be mad at me," Hermione whispered into her hands sadly. Harry shook his head and put his hand lightly on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hermione, I'm not mad at you. I am just shocked. I don't understand why you would give your life for… Malfoy's either, and the dream about Voldemort is confusing, because he is supposed to be dead. How are we supposed to figure this out?" Harry asked her.

She shook her head in answer. " I don't know Harry, but I hope my dreams aren't telling me my future," Hermione whispered to him.

There where footsteps that could be heard in the library and Harry looked at Hermione's homework. "So, it looks like your stuck with McGonagall's homework too eh?" Hermione nodded her head at him, and she turned her paper towards him to show how much she had written.

"Merlin, your farther then I am in your paper," Harry muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and took her paper back. Harry got his out and showed Hermione, who's eyes widened in horror when she saw that he only had all but three lines written about the essay.

"Harry! You should have more than that by now! Here, look at mine but don't you dare copy word for word. I'll help you," Hermione warned and Harry nodded his head with a smile.

"Right. Ron is coming," he said and Hermione let out a groan because he probably didn't have much done with his essay either. Once Ron saw the two of them, he came and sat down at the table with a small smile on his face.

"How are you guys and why are you two up so early doing homework?" Ron demanded and Hermione shook her head at him.

"Because Ron, the papers are due tomorrow morning. Do you have yours with you?" Hermione asked him, and Ron nodded before taking his paper out and showing her, and she felt like passing out. He didn't have _anything _written down.

"Okay, you are seriously going to be in trouble if you don't get anything down. Harry can you help him when I'm helping you?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head, getting ready for the long study session, which was going to be _very _long and _very _hard.

Ron was getting annoyed because he didn't understand the concept of the essay and Harry was getting annoyed because Hermione was trying to help him help Ron. After a few hours of the frustrating study session, it was time to head to classes, so the three of them got up from their spot, stretched, Hermione yawned and they all walked to their first class.

* * *

><p><strong>An: The timeline of this story is after the 7th book. Dumbledore is dead, and so is the Dark Lord... Supposedly. Please R&R and tell me if I should continue this. **

**P.S.: I'm sorry about the last story you all where reading but I didn't like it after I wrote the third chapter and I thought it was very rushed. So I am going to write this one. It is going to be in third person all the way through. It is just easier for me to get longer more detailed paragraphs when it is in third person and the chapters turn out longer. **

**I hope you guys liked the way this turned out. I know I like it a lot better then my last story. **

**Well, I love you all and I hope you enjoy my first chapter! There will be more to it soon! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: The Assignment From Lupin

**Chapter Two:**

Hermione was having trouble staying awake in McGonagall's class and she could count how many times the professor sent her worried looks when everyone was writing with their quills. She yawned and shook her head and continued to write down on the scroll. McGonagall finally walked over to her and made Hermione put her quill down. "Mss. Granger I would like to see you in my office after class please," the woman said, her voice was a bit harsh and Hermione instantly began to worry if she had done something.

"Yes professor," Hermione answered and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She began to look back and see if she had done anything wrong and found that she hadn't, so it had to be something else McGonagall wanted to talk about.

It was a few minutes after the professor asked if Hermione could see her when the bell rang and class ended, which made Hermione sigh with nerves and frustration. She didn't even bother to put her stuff away yet, instead she walked up to the front of the classroom and stood in front of McGonagall's desk. Her palms began to sweat and she wiped them off shakily on her robes and put them behind her back.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Mss. Granger?" McGonagall asked, and Hermione took a deep breath before looking her teacher straight into her eye.

"I've been having bad dreams, but Harry is going to help me figure them out," she whispered and the older woman looked at her with surprise.

"Do you think they are going to happen or are real?" McGonagall asked, and Hermione nodded her head. There was no way she was going to lie to a teacher.

"Yes. I think they are trying to tell me my future, but I've no idea yet," she answered.

"If you don't mind, Mss. Granger, what are they about? I may not be Dumbledore, but I can help you and Mr. Potter," McGonagall said and Hermione looked down at her feet, which where moving back and forth on the ground nervously.

"Uh, it was about me sacrificing myself for Malfoy. The… You-Know-Who, was going to kill him. There was… a lot of blood, his blood," Hermione said and she wasn't sure if McGonagall was like Dumbledore, who insisted on using the Dark Lords name.

McGonagall nodded her head in thought. "Don't you and Mr. Malfoy have some differences? I do not see why you would give your life for him. I will try and help you, Mss. Granger but it might take a while to get the answer," McGonagall said, and Hermione nodded her head in understanding and excused herself so she could go get her stuff and as soon as she walked out of the classroom, she bumped into the person who was disturbing her dreams, and he bumped into her hard enough that her school stuff fell off her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Watch where your going, mudblood," Malfoy said with a sneer and Hermione scowled at him. If those dreams she was having where real, why on earth would she sacrifice herself for…. _Malfoy. _In this moment she realized how much of a jerk he was. He didn't even help her pick up her bags after _he _made her drop them, but was she honestly supposed to expect him to help her? They have hated each other since her first year in school, and why would that suddenly change over-night just because she was having some bad dreams about him?

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, so Hermione headed that way and just realized that Malfoy had headed the same way, so she would be having the same class with him. She groaned and reluctantly drug her feet to her next class. This was going to be miserable for her, she already could tell by how Malfoy sneered and snapped at her.

* * *

><p>She made it to class and sat down next to Harry and Ron, putting her book bag on the floor. Lupin walked into the room and smiled at them all before walking behind his desk in front. He pulled out a long scroll and spread it out, making them all wait in an awkward silence. Hermione fidgeted in her seat and Ron bumped his elbow lightly into her side and scooted a bit closer to her. "Mione, what is it?" He whispered into her ear and Hermione shook her head at him, not wanting to answer him at the moment.<p>

"Kids, you all have a special assignment that you must have completed by the end of the month. You will each get paired with a partner from a different house, and I want every partner to pack their bags and get ready to live with each other. While you are away, you will receive your homework from other classes by owl, and in that time, I want you all to get to know each other and try to get close to one another," Lupin said, and Hermione knew that her mouth was agape and had to shut it before shaking her head.

Lupin began to read off the names and finally, he came to the Golden- Trio. When he got to Hermione, she crossed her fingers and hoped that she wouldn't get anyone who she didn't get along with, or anyone who didn't like her.

"Hermione, you will be with Malfoy," Lupin said, while crossing off her and Malfoy's name on the list and Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor again. There had to be some mistake! Hermione quickly put her hand up in the air and Lupin turned his head so he could look at her.

He had a knowing look in his eye before he even had to say anything. "Yes, Mss. Granger? What seems to be the problem?"

"Professor, there has to be some mistake! Why do I have to stay with…. _Malfoy_?" Hermione demanded, and she noticed that Malfoy and his slut of a girlfriend, Pansy sending her numerous glares of hatred. She sent them right back and the whole classroom was silent as every kid in the room watched the scene with much interest. Hermione ignored all them, and ignored Harry who was trying to calm her down so she wouldn't say anything that would get her into trouble.

"I'm afraid there hasn't been, Mss. Granger, you where specifically assigned to stay with Malfoy, for a month to get to know him and his family," Lupin said, giving her a sad and sorry look.

"Wait, don't tell me you didn't write this list out yourself? Someone else did?" Malfoy demanded, and he stood up from his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would advise you to please sit back down," Lupin tried to reason with him, but the ferret boy just stayed where he was, and with one last glare towards Hermione, he walked angrily out of the room. Hermione desperately wished she could do the same, but instead she ignored all the eyes piercing in the back of her head, and continued staring at the front of the room until the class period was over.

Staying with Malfoy was going to be hard, and different. Especially since his parents hated witches like her, it was not going to be a warm welcome when she entered his house, that was for sure, and she was dreading the moment she would have to walk through there door.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry for the long wait you guys! My updating periods should be at least three days a wait for each chapter so I can get them long. It took me longer to write this chapter because things have been going on at home, what with school starting in a few more days, exciting things happening with my horses and I, and not so exciting things going on with my dad. **

**But, I promise I will space my chapters out in at least a three day waiting period. I appriciate all the hits and two alerts, and the two reviews, but come on guys! This story will get better after the next chapter, I promise, so give it a shot please? Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3: Staying At The Malfoy Manor

**Chapter Three:**

Hermione landed In the living room of Malfoy manor a second later and swayed a little on her feet. She hated aparating. It always made her feel sick and dizzy. She tightened her robes around herself as she felt eyes watching her, and the place was cold. It was also big and un-welcoming. Malfoy though stood in the house like it didn't matter that it was big and cold, in fact he looked comfortable in it. Footsteps sounded all around the room, and Hermione looked around and saw that it was Belatrix and Malfoy's mom who walked around the corner.

"You have no where to stay so where would you go? You are staying right here, mudblood," Malfoy told her harshly back and she shivered when he turned away. Why would McGonagall let her stay with him when she knew that Hermione was having bad dreams about him? There had to be some reason to this, like she was trying to figure them out and see if it would happen? If she was trying to do that, Hermione was very scared now. McGonagall wouldn't do that to her!

Belatrix got upset at once when she saw Hermione, and she began to rush at Hermione with her wand out, but Malfoy stopped her with a sneer. "Don't hurt her, Aunt Bella, I wouldn't want the ministry wondering why the mudblood suddenly went missing, and she is my grade. So get away," Malfoy warned and Hermione was instantly grateful that he kept his crazy aunt away. But she was upset that he called her a mudblood…. Again.

"What do you mean Draco? The mudblood is your grade?" Narcissa demanded.

"Lupin gave us an assignment that we have to get to know each other and still do our normal homework in a month. She has to live with us for a month," Malfoy said with a shudder and his mother glared at Hermione, who looked down at the ground, feeling awful.

"Where is she going to stay? If your father finds out about this, we will all be in danger," Narcissa said, sounding disappointed.

Hermione wanted to say something to them, like to stop talking about her like she wasn't even there, but she knew that would be a very, very bad mistake. Malfoy kept his aunt away from her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do anything to her himself, his mother would probably do something to her just as bad, like lock her up in a cellar and not bother to let her be in a guest in a room.

"Never mind, she could stay in the room next to yours, you need to make sure that Lucious does not find out she is here, I'm not going to be the one to convince him not to kill her," Narcissa said.

"Like I would care if he does? You can tell him whatever you want to," Malfoy said back, then he turned and looked over at Hermione, who's eyes where wide with fear and anguish.

"Follow me, Granger," Malfoy ordered her and she followed behind him quietly, they walked up two very long flights of stairs and then he opened a bedroom door and she let out a very low, shocked gasp. The room was decorated with dark tile flooring, it almost looked glass, the bed was covered with black blankets and sheets, and there was a large mirror that was hung behind a beautiful desk. A brush was placed on the left side.

"Don't get too comfortable mudblood. You won't be here long, and I can't wait until this stupid assignment is over with," Malfoy said to her rudely. She turned and glared at him, like she was going to be comfortable here? They all hated her!

"Don't worry, I wouldn't even be here if it was my choice," Hermione stated, Malfoy shrugged his shoulders at her before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Hermione felt like she was trapped here. She might as well have been in Azkaban. She made her luggage that was all in her pocket, large again with her wand. She had shrunk it before she left.

**Dear Harry,**

_I hope the person you have to stay with is not as rude or hateful as Malfoy. I hope you are well and getting along with your partner, but I doubt my grade will be good by the time we return to school, because it is impossible to get along with him. His mother hates me, and I'm worried that his father will try and kill me the moment he sees me. I told McGonagall about my bad dreams, and she is going to try and help us figure them out, but why would she let Lupin send me to Malfoy manor when she knew about my dreams, and when they could possibly be about my future?_

_Please write back, okay? I feel lonely in this place already. I miss you and Ron, and I hope you are both doing your homework, you better be because I'm not there to let you guys look at mine!_

**From Hermione**

Hermione just got done writing her letter when Malfoy's mother walked through the door. There was a serious look on her face and Hermione stood up from the bed at once. His mother stood right in front of her and looked down at the letter she had just wrote. "What do you think your doing?" Narcissa hissed, no wonder her and her son where both put into Slytherine. They where both cruel.

"Do as you wish, but stay out of my way. Do not go near Lucious as well," Narcissa warned.

Hermione quickly nodded her head. "Rosie!" The woman yelled harshly. There was a loud crack and Hermione blinked when a small female house elf stood in the middle of the room. The one thing Hermione hated most, was the fact that house elves where still used as slaves.

"Take this girl to the place where we keep our owls," Narcissa ordered. Rosie bowed her head.

"Yes mistress. As you wish," Rosie replied back. Hermione got up off the bed and followed the elf out of the room.

"I wish I could set you free," Hermione told Rosie once they where both out of hearing range from Narcissa. The elf stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

"Mss. Granger is very kind. Rosie hopes to be friends with her," the elf said, and Hermione smiled lightly at the elf. At least she had someone to talk to.

"Please, just call me Hermione, and I'll call you Rosie okay?" The elf nodded her head.

They finally got to the owls and Hermione didn't know which one she should use. So, she decided to go with a really healthy looking grey and spotted owl, who looked smart as well. She set the letter on the owl's leg and put him on her arm and walked to the window. "Take this to Harry Potter," she told it, hoping it understood her. The owl took flight and soared out the window, Hermione watched it until it was gone before walking back to her room with Rosie.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This update came a lot faster then my last one! Yay! Anyway, thank you all for your support and reviews, I will keep this story going as much as I can. I'm not sure when Hermione and Malfoy are going to start liking each other, but I will just go with the flow and see where this story goes. I hope you all like this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: Run In With Dad

**Chapter Four:**

Hermione lay on her bed, head in her crossed arms and on the pillow. She honestly felt like screaming. She hasn't gotten anywhere with the stuck up ferret boy, so her grade was probably not as good at the moment. In the middle of her thoughts, there was a small knock on the door and she sighed before sitting up on the bed. "You can come in," she replied.

The little house elf Rosie walked through the door and Hermione smiled at her. "Is there anything you need, Rosie?" Hermione asked the elf. Even when spoken kindly to, Hermione noticed that the elf would not look at whoever she was talking to, in the eye. Hermione could feel her blood boil and cursed under her breath at the Malfoy family.

"Mrs. Malfoy wants to see you down stairs, Hermione," the elf said, and Hermione smiled. It had been two full days since she has been in the house, and she has just barely gotten the elf to say her name. She got up from her bed and once she was out the door, she frowned. What would Malfoy's mother need to talk about? Hermione was clueless, but she shrugged her shoulders and walked down the long flight of stairs anyway, and instead of it being Narcissa she saw downstairs, it was Lucius and Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione shivered and turned to look at the elf, who looked away, the sad look in her eye was noticed before.

"So it's true then. The mudblood is staying in Malfoy manor," Lucius sneered, and Hermione shivered once again as she noticed that Draco had the exact same look when he sneered at her. What did his father want with her? She was speechless, and thought it better not to say anything. She had a bad gut feeling that he intended to do something bad to her.

"I thought Narcissa was acting suspicious. Now I see why," he smirked. Hermione took a few steps back and Rosie stayed behind her, holding onto the back of her jeans.

Lucius pulled his wand out and growled the spell he had used so many times before. Hermione fell to the floor writhing in pain as Bellatrix cackled at the girl. Lucius took the spell off the girl, and she tried to get up but she wasn't able to.  
>"Get out of my sight mudblood. Draco, come help the trash get to her room. Now!" Hermione heard the vicious man command. She saw Rosie looking at her with pity as the blond-haired boy came down one of the many staircases.<p>

"Get up, mudblood." Draco said, and Hermione just looked at him. Her eyes were swollen from the tears, and Draco finally reached down to grab her arm and pull her up. Hermione still could not get up, so Draco clenched his teeth before he started dragging the girl towards the stair case and around the corner. He continued to drag her out of the room and when they where both out of site of her father, he cast the floating spell on her and she began to float slightly up in the air so she wasn't on the ground anymore. He took her back to her room and let her land roughly onto her bed, which made her cringe. She turned over, giving him her back. More tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Thank you," Was all you could hear. Draco looked down, feeling miserable. But why would he? After all, she was considered scum in the wizarding world, and what his father did to her didn't matter. He gave her one last look before walking out the door and slamming it shut. He had to shake his head many of times to get his mind off the girl in the other room. He didn't know why he felt so bad for her all of a sudden, and he had better get his thoughts under control, or he would end up being in big trouble.

Hermione let out a painful moan before turning back over in the bed. No one was in the room except for her, so she decided to get up on very wobbly legs and then walk to the huge closet that was in the room. She grabbed a clean fresh pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt that was hanging up as well. Then, she walked into the master bathroom and took a very quick shower before heading back out into the room and sitting down in the chair that was in front of the huge mirror that was sitting on top of the huge desk. There was a brush and that was it. So, she started brushing out her, what looked like un-tamable hair.

While she was doing so, she could see a woman's figure standing in the doorway, and she groaned inwardly. It was Narcissa, and Hermione cringed. She had enough of Mr. Malfoy. Couldn't they all just let her be? She would rather sit in this very room the whole time, do her regular homework, and then face the bad grade she got for failing to communicate with Malfoy better, when she got back to the school. She'd rather get a bad grade then be tortured to death by his parents.

The woman standing in the doorway sneered at her when she saw the younger witch staring at her in the mirror. "May I come in?" Narcissa asked, her voice had a hard edge to it.

Hermione nodded her head, knowing full well that she couldn't say no to Draco's mom, even if she wanted to.

"I hate asking scum like you to come into a room in my own house, but since Draco won't let me touch you, it is hard to do anything. I wouldn't hurt him. He is my sun. What my husband did to you was wrong, even though you are filthy."

Hermione blinked in shock. Was this woman honestly trying to apologize to her? It sure sounded like it to her, but all she did was nod her head at the woman and she looked down at the brush in her hand and then back at the woman. She pointed to it. "May I?" She asked and Narcissa nodded her head.

"I was just leaving. Who new mudblood's like you had manners?" After she said this, she walked out the door, leaving Hermione staring down at the brush, another tear slid down her cheek, but she brought the brush up to her hair and started to brush it once more.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wow, I'm so sorry for the long wait you guys! I hope some of you are still waiting for chapters and haven't abandoned this story because of the long wait you had to do! **

**I would like to give a big shout out to slytherineprincess and TisMyDestiny for helping me out so much so I could finish this chapter! They gave me a lot of ideas and slytherineprincess even wrote out a long paragraph in this chapter so I could continue off of it! Thanks a lot you guys! **

**Oh and I shouldn't forget to thank the people who have read this story and reviewed, yes I appriciate all the hits and alerts, but maybe more of the people who read this story could review? Even if it is to point out something I did wrong, I would love to know how this story is coming along guys! **


	5. Chapter 5:Bad Dreams & Annoying Malfoy's

**Chapter Five:**

_There was nothing but the feeling of cold air all around her, the room she was put in was cold and damp. The man that lay on the cold hard floor beside her let out a painful sounding moan and Hermione desperately wished she had her wand with her. Harry was still in the presence of_…. **him**. __She felt week and useless as she couldn't even heal Draco's wounds. How would she be able to help Harry? There was no way she could do anything. But, instead of drowning in doubt, like she felt like doing, she didn't. Instead she got up from the cold ground and began to pace the room to try and think of something…. Anything she could do. She stood in front of the bars and put her hands on them. There was another moan from Draco and this time he began to thrash around and Hermione ran over to him, bent down and tried to shake him awake. The wounds inflicted from Voldemort kept on bleeding and he was so cold…. Hermione was glad that she had her sweater, so she took it off even though all she had on was a short sleeved shirt, but she didn't care. So, she placed it on top of him and hoped that it would help.__

_The feeling of her coat seemed to calm him down, like she had hoped it would. His thrashing and moaning of pain stopped. When she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and into the cellar they where in, Hermione crawled over to Draco and put his head in her lap and began to hope they wouldn't take her and leave him here in the kind of shape he was in. But the person who came down the stairs was not Voldemort or any of his other fellow Death Eaters. Instead, it was Draco's mother. Hermione tried to shield him from view, but Narcissa just waved her off. Hermione blinked in shock when she realized why Narcissa was there in the first place and she looked at the elder woman with shock._

_"What are you helping us for?" Hermione asked, and the graceful woman gave her an ice-cold look._

_"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for my son," she replied. Hermione didn't care who she was doing this for, as long as she was able to help and heal Draco so they could get back to the school and figure out how to help Harry. If they went back right away, in the condition the both of them where in, they would surely die. They needed time to try and figure something out that would help save Harry. Something that wouldn't get each and every one of them killed._

_Hermione turned to look at Draco. "Please help him, she pleaded his mother and just as the elder Malfoy opened the cellar door, everything in the room went black and once again, there was no Voldemort, no injured Draco, and no Narcissa…._

* * *

><p>"Granger! Do you have to bloody hit me?" An angry voice demanded and Hermione felt her eyes snap quickly open. They grew wider when she realized just exactly who was standing over her. It was Draco and he had an angry look on his face. Hermione glared back at him and rubbed her eyes. Then she sat up and gave him the worst dirty look she could muster up. Why was he in her room anyway? Well, she knew it wasn't <strong>her <strong>room but it was the room she was staying in! This greatly bothered her because… who knows what she could have done or said besides just hitting Malfoy in the face? Again.

"Why are you in my chambers… Ferret?" She demanded and he rolled his eyes at her, before he leaned against a bed post and gave her his famous cocky smirk.

"I couldn't sleep because of your bloody shouting. Your lucky I came in here because if you had woken up mother or father, they would have thrown you in a dungeon and left you there to die," he replied and Hermione rolled her eyes. Could he be anymore dramatic?

"Malfoy, If I was shouting I would have woken myself up. Besides, I don't talk in my sleep. I never have," she shot back.

"Granger, you have to be the worst liar I have ever met." His silver eyes where dancing with laughter and mocking her at the same time and she blushed before looking away from him. Great.

"Out of my chambers, Ferret boy. I need to dress," Hermione snapped, finally getting tired of him.

He gave her one last smirk before leaving her room. She rubbed both of her temples with her index fingers and let out and let out an irritated sigh before getting up to change into her clothes that she would normally wear at her own house, but she worked on her appearance more than normal because she felt….. Out of place in her simple blue jeans and t-shirt. Compared to the Malfoy's slick expensive black and green robes and wizard shoes, she felt plain. She put on her school robe, hoping it wouldn't make her look too out of place. Once she was ready, she began her decent down the stairs.

Just as she was about to do so, she began to wish she could just stay in her room, but her parents taught her differently, and she simply was not a rude person. So, she got her bearings and once again, started down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wow! I'm so sorry you guys for the long wait! I hope you all where still waiting for chapters, even though they are taking longer to update now! But that's because school is already starting to be a lot. We've only been back for like 3 weeks too. I've had stacks of homewok, not even joking. **

**But thank you all so much for your support with my other chapters. I hope you all like this one! **


End file.
